Hello!
by Asher Elric
Summary: Tommy McQuaid helps out his cousin. Based upon the episode 'wolly bullies' in the 3rd season.


Summary – The McQuaids take care of business

Summary – Tommy McQuaid takes care of business his way.

**HELLO!**

Have you ever heard this one?

A kid walks into the cafeteria. Now; he's a large kid with a fierce lookin' tat on one arm and a smoke in his mouth. Lookin' totally sexy to all the young girls, not to mention a complete snot to all the guys. Well, this dude, just so happened to be Doug Holmes bully.

Here is another one. Maybe you've never heard it. Oh, what the hell am I talkin' about? Of course you've heard 'bout me. Tommy McQuaid. I spent fifteen months in juvi for killing a man (in self defense mind you), I always carry a gun with me, and I ain't afraid of no one. I don't take shit from anyone either and I don't let anyone pick on my cousin, Doug Holmes. Dougie is the normal, pocket pen protector goof ball. But, he's my cousin. End of story.

So, I come to school to take care of this for my cousin. Cause, once people know that a McQuaid is in the equation, things tend to calm down. Not much punching to do afterwards, but that's not the point, now is it? So, I go to school with my cousin. He's a geek, he's tryin' to hang out with these computer geeks that perfect for him. Me? I just hang out, chew my gum (it ain't even spearmint, I need better gum!).

Well, till this bozo walks up to my cousin and makes like he's king of the hill; Pouring milk over Dougie's head, pushin his sandwich in his face. Well, that was it. I wasn't gonna wait around on this shit.

So, what do I do? I walk up to the guy…

Okay, you ready for this?

I throw the man out with one punch to the jaw. He staggers back before dropping to the floor. I smile and walk over. I put my dirty boot on his chest to hold him down before popping a new piece of gum. Then I smile down at the dirty idiot.

"Okay, here is what we're goin' to do. You are gonna leave my cousin alone. You aren't to touch him and you ain't to tell any of these kids who they can or can't hang out with. You wanna know why?" I ask him.

"Why?" he asks me.

"Because, I say so. And what I say, goes, savvy?" I bend down to my knee and flick his nose.

"You savvy?"

"Yeah,"

"Good, now…fuck off…" I said and I turned back to my cousin who had been watching the entire time. I beckon the computer geeks back over to the table. Slowly they came.

"Now look it here, I took care of this guy so that you all don't have to put up with him. Now, if you can put up with my cousin…well…that's a whole other story. He's worse than any bully. See, at our last school, he took all the computer files, right, he changed all the students grades to A's – and when the teachers went to put it right….they couldn't because he put in the best virus ever," I grinned an evil grin. The looks on these guy's faces was priceless!

"Heck, he even got mine up so that I didn't have to go to summer school," I added in for a bit more flair. The guy's grinned and Dougie and invited him to the computer lab after school. I grinned at him, my work here was done.

Well, I had thought that till I turned around and the dude was practically on top of me. He punched me in the eye before I got a swing in. But I head butted the ass hole and punched him in the middle. He got me in the side but I got his nose. Now, he is bleeding and I'm starting to feel the start of a headache.

We circle each other for a moment before I swing at him again. This time I got him in the face again and he stumbled back. For some odd reason, the teachers weren't doing anything, so I just shrug and jump at him before he can get back onto his feet. This is when it gets really hairy. We're punching and biting and pullin' at each other.

I am so gonna have bruises tomorrow. Not fun…!

It just so happens to be Dougie who breaks us up. "Hey, hey! Quit it!" this being at the bully.

"What are you gonna do about it, four eyes?" the bully asks.

Well, little Dougie is a piece of work, that for sure. He finally gets up the nerve, pulls back his arm, and punches the guy five feet into the air. He is out cold.

"Dougie!" I cry and open my arms.

"Tommy!" he cries and he do once of our rather complicated hand shake. Finishing with a "Ha!".

--

Captain Fuller looks at me with that knowing look.

"You just had to do it, didn't you, Hanson?" he asks. I pop my gum and give him the most audacious smile I could, despite the bruises on my face.

"I couldn't let that idiot bully Dougie around," I replied with a wink.

--

a/n – this happens to be a once shot based upon the episode 'Wooly Bullies' – I haven't seen the end of it because I wanted to watch Dr. Phil. But, I thought it would be interesting to have Tommy McQuaid and beat up this idiot. I really felt bad for Penhall. But, I kinda hated Tom's bully story. Sure, it makes his whole goodie-two-shoes image even better. But hey, that's just me. Please, review and tell me what you think. I hope you all don't mind the first person here. I thought it fit.


End file.
